The technical scope of the present invention is that of recoil mechanisms for artillery cannons.
In a known manner, an artillery cannon comprises:
a recoil mass, essentially formed by a barrel-breech assembly, PA1 a recoil mechanism, generally hydraulic, placed between the recoil mass and a cannon top carriage.
The recoil mechanism is formed of a recoil brake and a recuperator. The recoil brake is intended to brake and limit the recoil of the recoil mass after firing. The role of the recuperator is to stock part of the recoil energy and thereafter to return it to the recoil mass to perform the counter-recoil, in preparation for further firing.
During the counter-recoil, the recoil mass is gradually braked at the end of its course, so as to avoid jolting the top carriage. This braking is generally ensured by a buffer that penetrates inside a ring rolling the oil located between the two parts. This braking device operating at the end of the counter-recoil is generally an integral part of the recoil brake.
According to the temperature, the brake oil of the recoil brake is of variable viscosity. At low temperatures, its viscosity is increased, causing the braking to slow down at the end of the counter-recoil, and thus increasing counter-recoil time. This causes the firing rates of the artillery cannon to be reduced, which is extremely disadvantageous for the weapon system.